


land of the living

by SanaW



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Impliciti riferimenti ad un rapporto non consensuale, M/M, Prima volta, monchevy - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaW/pseuds/SanaW
Summary: "Dovrei odiarti", sussurra Philippe."Allora fallo" risponde lo Chevalier, ma sembra come se dicesse amami, dunque.L'inizio di tutto.





	land of the living

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [land of the living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563449) by [ceraunos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/pseuds/ceraunos). 



> L'autrice, nelle note iniziali, avverte della presenza di azioni abusive, violente e non consensuali tra Philippe e un altro personaggio, con cui ha una relazione.
> 
> Consiglia persino di skippare quella parte, in quanto poi la storia si fa molto piu' tenera tra lui e lo Chevalier.

_Lo straniero sorride con una luce brillante e Philippe, senza neanche saperlo, viene catturato._

Tre settimane prima del suo diciottesimo compleanno, in un pomeriggio pieno dell'ultima pioggia estiva, Philippe incontra lo Chevalier: un'altra nuova faccia imbronciata in fondo alla stanza mentre Mancini si prende gioco di Philippe. Eccetto che, per un momento, Philippe non sente lo scherno, non si accorge di nulla, se non del modo in cui questo straniero lo sta guardando, con occhi famelici. Mancini afferra la mascella di Philippe tra le dita per attirare la sua attenzione ma, quando quest'ultimo si volta, il ragazzo e' sparito.

Quella notte, e la successiva, Philippe sogna ricci biondi e occhi famelici, per poi svegliarsi tra le lenzuola umide delle sue stesse reazioni.

Il tempo passa, i giorni diventano settimane, che diventano due mesi durante i quali non vede piu' quel ragazzo. E' quasi certo di esserselo totalmente immaginato, a parte per il fatto che sussulta ogni volta che anche solo scorge una parrucca bionda, con una speranza che si rifiuta di lasciar andare quel ricordo.

\--

Philippe e' nascosto dietro una pesante tenda, osservando il pomeriggio che diventa sera mentre si nasconde da Bontemps, e cercando di non sentirsi un bambino per questo. Non c'e' che vorrebbe fare meno di parlare di nuovo del matrimonio di suo fratello.

Risate echeggiano nella stanza mentre il digrignare dei denti di Philippe disturba il silenzio. Poi le risate si fermano, e Philippe si rilassa quando il suono cambia. Il respiro di Philippe si interrompe al suono di un improvviso sospiro scioccato, inconfondibilmente bisognoso di attenzioni. Si compiace nell'annunciarsi, anche se qualcuno geme, dolcemente, e la voce di Philippe si spegne, lo stomaco improvvisamente stretto.

"Voglio..." sussurra qualcuno, parole a meta' provenienti dall'altra parte della tenda.

"Dio, si', sbrigati."

Philippe li sente appena tra il ruggire del sangue sulle sue orecchie e la protezione delle labbra che gli parlano sulla pelle. In tutto questo, comunque, ne riconosce immediatamente un paio tra esse, in maniera molto intima.

"Sara' cosi' che ti fottero', ti piacerebbe, vero" dice Mancini, lo stomaco di Philippe si attorciglia alle parole che ha gia' sentito dozzine di volte. Una parte lontana di lui si chiede se sia sempre sembrato cosi' crudele.

C'e' un sussulto, un respiro strozzato che, in qualche modo, Philippe riesce a sentire nel profondo delle sue ossa.

"Cazzo, ah..."

Non dovrebbe essere assolutamente una sorpresa che Mancini stia fottendo un altro uomo senza Philippe. Erano arrivati ad un punto morto nelle ultime settimane; Philippe e' distratto e irrequieto, e a Mancini sembra sempre piu' come se non gli fosse mai importato di cominciare. Quindi non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa che stia scopando con qualcun altro, eppure fa male.

Prova a sintonizzare il suono della pelle contro pelle, uno schiaffo, un pianto, un gemito; si focalizza, invece, sul grigio cinereo del cielo e si rifiuta di pensare a quanto gli stringano i calzoni.

Quello che non e' Mancini si dispera di nuovo, e Philippe puo' sentirne tutti i contorni, e' troppo a conoscenza del modo in cui Mancini si concede, che non e' mai abbastanza. Sono i piccoli sospiri che provengono da Mancini che Philippe non riesce a sostenere. Si schiarisce la gola, pronto ad aprire la tenda, e lo fa violentemente, tanto che gli si presenta davanti uno spettacolo diverso. C'e' improvvisamente un gomito, a meno di un centimetro dalla guancia di Philippe quando i corpi finiscono contro il muro.

Un gemito strozzato riecheggia nella stanza e Philippe non riesce a muoversi, gelato dalle immagini di ricci biondi che riesce a vedere tramite il buco nella tenda. Non puo' essere lui, prova a dire a se stesso, fintanto che i capelli si spostano e lo stesso volto che ha perseguitato Philippe nelle ultime notti lo sta fissando. Philippe si morde il labbro per reprimere il gemito spontaneo che gli esce dal petto e spera di immaginare lo sconosciuto che gli sorride.

Il biondo viene con un urlo, nella sua stessa mano e, non invitato, gli occhi di Philippe si chiudono di scatto, il suo stomaco si stringe. Respira piano tramite il naso e, quando ormai l'eccitazione che lo ha preso e' passata, Mancini si lamenta ed il momento e' perso. Philippe fa un passo indietro, ad affrontare la realta', dolorante e senza fiato.

Non si fermano, lasciano Philippe da solo con un cocktail di euforia e tradimento che gia' aveva iniziato a tormentarlo come una amara malattia. Bontemps lo trova un'ora dopo, ancora nascosto, e non dice una parola sul fatto che sembra tremare mentre si alza. Quando Louis borbotta che non sembra stare bene, c'e' un orribile momento in cui Philippe vorrebbe dirgli tutto, come facevano da bambini. Scuote la testa e non ascolta nessun'altra parola pronunciata da Louis quella sera.

Philippe e' imbronciato. E' qualcosa in cui e' bravo, quasi se ne compiace, in un modo contorto. Le giornate si accorciano, si fanno piu' nuvolose con l'avvicinarsi dell'inverno e Parigi sprofonda presto nelle tenebre. Anche il temperamento di Philippe si assotiglia, quando si lascia andare ad un moto di furia contro un servitore esitante nel tagliare al meglio l'orlo del suo cappotto, come se la sua pelle non calzasse piu' a pennello, qualcosa di indistinguibilmente errato e, nello stesso modo in cui le foglie fuori iniziano ad appassire, qualcosa dentro di lui sembra morire. Esplode quando quando lancia un bicchiere di vino contro Mancini.

Non e' cambiato niente tra loro. Mancini sembra aver notato a malapena l'umore di Philippe, e Philippe non desidera parlarne. Non sa cosa potrebbe dire; come potrebbe spiegare perche' e' rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo? Comunque, non e' la prima volta che stanno con qualcun altro, quindi perche' sembra cosi' diverso ed in qualche modo serio adesso?

Sono nudi e ubriachi in una stanza piena di persone nude e ubriache. Mancini ondeggia, una mano spalmata sul petto di un nessuno qualunque, e Philippe come le labbra del ragazzo si aprono. Mancini si appoggia, facendo roteare un ciuffo di capelli biondi tra le dita. La profonda macchia rossa sulla parete troneggia come una ferita esplosa. Il vetro non si frantuma, come se piovesse attorno a loro.

"Piccolo schifoso!" Mancini afferra il polso di Philippe, contorcendolo, e Philippe puo' sentire il suo fiato alcolico, caldo e stantio sulla sua pelle. La mano non sembra nemmeno sua, senza forze ed inaspettatamente vuota. C'e' una piccola goccia di sangue in corrispondenza dell'attaccatura dei capelli di Mancini. Philippe la tocca e Mancini sibila, le unghie che affondano nel polso di Philippe mentre stringe piu' forte.

"Vaffanculo" sputa, lasciando Philippe.

Philippe e' vagamente al corrente dell'immobilita' della stanza, qualcosa che va oltre un freddo torpore lo avvolge. Le sue ginocchia resistono abbastanza per raggiungere il lato opposto della stanza, e collassare contro il muro del corridoio.

"Ciao" dice una voce, e Philippe strabuzza gli occhi. "Credo di essere troppo vestito."

A Philippe basta un momento per realizzare che la voce proviene dal buio in fondo al corridoio.

"Oh non farlo" dice la voce, quando Philippe prova a coprirsi per l'improvvisa ventata di aria fredda che lo colpisce, "mi stavo godendo la vista."

Philippe, contro la sua volonta', sente nascere la parvenza di un sorriso sulle proprie labbra.

"Stavo cercando la festa, ma sembra che abbia trovato qualcosa di meglio."

Philippe prova a replicare, ma si ritrova impreparato, un migliaio di commenti veloci bloccati in gola perche' finalmente la voce e' uscita dal buio ed e' lui.

"Ciao" e' tutto quello che Philippe riesce a tirar fuori.

"Ciao" risponde.

C'e' un momento di immobilita' intimidatoria nel momento in cui la porta alle loro spalle si spalanca.

"Philippe!" Mancini irrompe con la furia di un uccello predatore. "Philippe!"

Philippe apre la bocca riempiedosi di tutta l'indifferenza possibile.

"Si'?" La parola gli viene rubata, proveniendo invece dalla sua sinistra. Philippe lo fissa.

"Oh, non io, sono deluso" dice lo sconosciuto. "Anche tu ti chiami Philippe?" aggiunge.

Mancini, per un breve momento, sembra confuso. Poi il suo sguardo si fissa su Philippe.

"Torna dentro."

Philippe scuote la testa rozzamente. Mancini lo raggiunge e afferra le sue guance tra le dita.

"Stai rovinando la serata."

"No."

Mancini si avvicina, opprimendo Philippe, premendo le dita sulla sua mascella cosi' forte che a Philippe sembra come se gli stessero affondando nelle ossa.

"Che cos'hai, stasera? Ti stai comportando come un bambino." Mancini prende la mano di Philippe, ci si aggrappa, spingendolo contro la porta. Philippe sente i suoi piedi che lo seguono instintivamente, e qualcosa scatta, come un ramo che cede ad un vento costante.

"Te lo sei scopato." Philippe spinge, fintanto che riesce ad usare la forza del suo corpo per buttare Mancini giu', saltandogli sopra. "Te lo sei scopato" sputa di nuovo, questa volta guardando nella direzione dell'altro Philippe.

Il biondo alza le mani al cielo in segno di resa, facendo un passo indietro. Philippe non ha tempo di pensarci, comunque, perche' Mancini le rotea, un gomito arriva sulla spalla di Philippe con un crack nauseabondo. Philippe urla di dolore.

"E quindi?" sussurra Mancini nell'orecchio di Philippe, provocandogli una sensazione spiacevole e calda lungo la schiena. "Non ti e' mai importato, prima."

Philippe non sa cosa dire, perche' e' vero.

"Ero li'. Ti ho visto." Philippe usa le pause di Mancini per capovolgere la situazione, scivolando via finche' non sono in ginocchio, affaticati, l'uno di fronte all'altro. Philippe sente un violento formicolio sui palmi, che arriva dalle sue unghie.

Mancini si alza per primo, spazzando via la sporcizia dalla sua pelle.

"Perche' non ti sei unito a noi?" chiede, come se fosse il modo migliore per porre fine alla discussione, "avrei potuto farlo."

Philippe ringhia, inciampando sui suoi piedi, ma Mancini e' gia' andato via, sparito nella festa, e ci sono braccia attorno alla vita di Philippe mentre ondeggia, improvvisamente instabile. Il sapore metallico del sangue gli pizzica sulle labbra e la testa gli pulsa con un eco sordo.

"Ecco." Lo sconosciuto - Philippe - regge il cappotto e lo avvolge attorno alle spalle di Philippe quando non si muove. "Credo che forse sia il momento di andare a letto."

Philippe gli permette di guidarlo, attraverso un turbinio di corridoi, senza pensare alle immagini che scorrono nella sua mente, rivivendo la notte appena trascorsa. Non si accorge nemmeno che per andare verso i suoi appartamenti bisogna girare a destra ed invece girano a sinistra

Il letto e' caldo e accogliente e Philippe chiude gli occhi instintivamente, anche se ne sente uno talmente gonfio da non essere certo di poterlo aprire anche solo provandoci. Una mano riposa sulla sua fronte, riportandolo ad uno stato di semi incoscienza. Osserva lo sconosciuto con la vista offuscata dal sonno.

"Pensavo di averti immaginato" sussurra, incerto sul se le sue labbra si stiano davvero muovendo o stia gia' sognando.

"Reale come il corpo di Cristo," dice l'altro Philippe, stendendogli i palmi delle mani in faccia.

Philippe non pensa affatto prima di premere i pollici verso l'incavo delle mani offerte. Torna a dormire, immobile, pregno di una aspettativa che non riesce a spiegare.

~

C'e' troppa luce e non abbastanza coperte quando Philippe si sveglia in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo letto, e ancora non riesce a capire dove si trova. I lividi filtrano lentamente, un dolore strisciante che copre la pelle e affonda nelle sue ossa. Il rimpianto arriva come un'alluvione, il dolore trascina i ricordi con se'; preme la faccia verso il cuscino e geme, come se un singolo rumore potesse cancellare il disastro che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

Qualcuno tossisce.

"Sei vivo, dunque."

Philippe non si muove, mormora soltanto nel cuscino.

"C'e' la colazione sul tavolo, o il vino, se preferisci quello."

Una leggera dolcezza si rovescia in un soffio e lo stomaco di Philippe mormora, finalmente rinunciando alla guerra con il vino della sera prima. Con la coda dell'occhio vede la smorfia del biondo attraverso la stanza. Vomitare in un vaso da notte è raramente dignitoso, ma lo è ancora di meno quando ti trovi sul letto di un bello sconosciuto, contempla Philippe.

"Delizioso", borbotta, asciugandosi la bocca col dorso della mano e chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi, decidendo che dare una spiegazione a tutta quella assurda mattina puo' aspettare ancora un po'.

E' tardo pomeriggio quando Philippe scivola fuori dal letto. Le tende sono state tirate di nuovo, ma un'aria fredda soffia dalla finestra, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. Si avventa su una pasta, grato quando il suo stomaco non si oppone. Il biondo e' fuori dalla sua vista, ma i vestiti - i suoi - sono stati portati dentro, ma puo' sentire delle voci dall'altra parte della porta. Smettono quando entra.

"Ciao" dice. Il biondo alza lo sguardo da dove si sta rilassando contro Mancini. Un pezzo di pasta incastra nella gola di Philippe.

"Philippe, lo Chevalier di Lorraine", dice Mancini, "credo non vi siate ancora presentati."

"Di solito non faccio entrare qualcuno nel mio letto prima di dirgli il mio nome" dice lo Chevalier, e Mancini sogghigna.

"Bugiardo, hai preso il mio cazzo in bocca prima ancora che ne potesse uscire fuori un nome, se ben ricordo."

Lo Chevalier rotea gli occhi e un'ondata di sfinimento colpisce Philippe, l'ultimo residuo della sua rabbia svanisce nel nulla.

"Ok" dice, "vado a farmi un bagno."

"Ci vediamo dopo", dice Mancini mentre Philippe se ne va, la sua voce e' nitida e dura come l'argento, quello che Philippe stava aspettando.

Preme i palmi contro gli occhi, per combattere un mal di testa che punge come un fuoco.  
~

L'inverno arriva e si fa sentire in venti gelidi che scuotono i vetri delle finestre e ululano nei corridoi. Attorno a loro, il cambiamento mostra mezze possibilita'. Lo Chevalier sembra essere improvvisamente ovunque vada Philippe, spesso in compagnia di Mancini; è irritante e inevitabile e Philippe non sa come fermarlo, non sa se vuole farlo.

Philippe lo ignora, preferisce la compagnia di uomini i cui nomi non impara mai, libri e sottili coperte. Funziona finche' lo Chevalier cattura lo sguardo durante la cena, sorride attraverso la stanza, condivide un cipiglio divertito alle spalle del re, e la determinazione di Philippe cede.

Lo odia e lo vuole allo stesso tempo, disperatamente. Non parlano particolarmente, ma Philippe sa quanto sia ovvio con le sue attenzioni, non gli importa poi molto nasconderle. Lo Chevalier diventa una sorta di icona tra la corte, sempre al centro dell'attenzione, circondato da gente bellissima e sciocca. E comunque ovunque Philippe guardi, lo Chevalier ricambia.  
Qualunque cosa possa nascere tra loro sarebbe inutile; soffocato da Mancini. Cosi' come la presenza dello Chevalier cresce, il crescere della distanza tra Philippe e Mancini non passa inosservata; e' un lento strappo, come un difetto di fabbrica che cresce ogni volta che viene indossato. Cio' che Philippe trovava attraente, adesso lo fa infuriare, cio' che era accattivante diventa irritante e cio' che era provocante e' intollerabile.

Philippe inizia a chiudere la porta a chiave la notte, consapevole del fatto che Mancini corrompera' ancora le guardie pur di entrare. Gli sembra come se il sesso appartenesse a qualcun altro, e quando Mancini lo tocca non puo' evitare di sussultare. Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi e' lo Chevalier a baciarlo.

Mancini passa dall'annoiarsi per la sola presenza dello Chevalier, al proibire che venga pronunciato il suo nome, a flirtare senza vergogna con lui. La prima volta che danza con lo Chevalier, gli sembra tutto nuovo e familiare allo stesso tempo, e Mancini osserva da un angolo della stanza.

"Dovrei odiarti" Philippe sussurra, mentre lo Chevalier lo fa volteggiare, intrecciandosi tra le scene di dissolutezza che li circondano.

"Allora fallo" risponde lo Chevalier, ma sembra come se dicesse amami, dunque.

"Forse lo faro'."

In seguito, Mancini fa arrossire le guance di Philippe con il palmo della mano. Il rossore non svanisce e quando Mancini lo scopa è così duro e viscerale che vibra nel suo corpo come un'orribile malattia il mattino successivo. Philippe barrica la sua porta quella notte e resta sveglio fino a quando non sbuca la prima brina al mattino.

Mancini combatte in ogni modo che conosce; trasforma la lode in parole amare e attira Philippe cosi' vicino a se' che non sa come esistere oltre lui e poi lo lascia a dimenarsi nella sua scia. Si scaglia contro lo Chevalier, poi lo lusinga così dolcemente che è come se i due fossero vecchi amanti ed è abbastanza per far sì che Philippe voglia odiarli entrambi. In questo e' ben visibile la disperazione di Mancini e Philippe ha ancora la spada più grande; dopotutto è il fratello del re.

Non ci vuole molto, una volta che Philippe lo lascia andare, prima che Mancini cada.

~

Piove costantemente per settimane, un acquazzone opaco che inonda le strade di Parigi e fa riemergere sciami di parassiti. Philippe sente l'irrequietezza di Louis crescere per il disagio che attraversa la corte, un vago sensazione che possa accadere di tutto. La sensazione, tuttavia, potrebbe anche essere attribuita alla ritrovata libertà di Philippe.

Ci sono corpi, appassionati e bellissimi, ovunque guardi, non piu' succubi di Mancini. Si ubriaca per tre giorni e se li scopa quasi tutti. Ignora il vuoto che riecheggia nel suo petto. Quando pensa di vedere lo Chevalier che lo osserva dall'angolo della stanza, non c'era altro che bicchieri vuoti e candele bruciate. Quando lo cerca il giorno dopo e' come se fosse sparito del tutto.

Louis ordina che andranno verso Sud lo stesso giorno in cui i primi fiori dimenticano di fiorire tra l'umidita'. Per la prima volta Philippe si sente del tutto apatico nei confronti dei piani del fratello. Normalmente farebbe di tutto per rimanere, difficilmente entusiasta dall'idea di unirsi al Consiglio per poi essere tenuto fuori da ogni decisione importante. Considera Saint Cloud, il fatto che sia isolato, e spostare il suo circolo li' lo fa sentire ancora piu' solo. Quindi si lascia travolgere dai preparativi del viaggio, con l'unica speranza di ritrovare quegli occhi verdi che sente che lo stanno ancora fissando.

Il giorno prima della partenza sta oziando in una delle sale da gioco vuota quando qualcuno poggia una mano sul suo collo, e gli sposta i capelli per sussurrargli all'orecchio.

"Quindi" mormora, e Philippe si divincola per spingerlo via, non particolarmente interessato al sesso che hanno da offrire. Ma incrocia lo Chevalier, cosi' vicino che i suoi capelli gli sfiorano una guancia. Philippe sbatte gli occhi.

"Dove sei stato?" dice. Non vuole che sembri accusatorio, eppure lo sembra.

"Qua e la'" risponde lo Chevalier, alzando le spalle.

Improvvisamente Philippe deve mordersi la lingua per impedirsi di dire che gli era mancato.

"Quindi" dice di nuovo, quando vede Philippe rimanere in silenzio. "Stai partendo?"

Philippe fa spallucce. "Perche' non dovrei?"

"Avresti potuto dire di no."

"E' evidente che non hai mai dovuto discutere con mio fratello" dice Philippe ed un sorriso incontrollato gli appare sul viso. "Comunque perche' dovrei restare?"

Lo Chevalier non dice niente, si muove solo per star di fronte a Philippe e sorridergli di rimando. Prende una ciocca libera dei suoi capelli.

"Ci sono molte cose che non puoi fare in una lettera" dice, Philippe perde un battito. Lo Chevalier gli colpisce un ginocchio, e Philippe cade giu' e poi si rialza, temendo di aver frainteso.

"Suppongo di no" risponde Philippe, avvicinandosi allo Chevalier nello stesso momento in cui lui fa un passo avanti.

C'e' un momento che rimane nell'aria tra di loro, come la polvere catturata dalla luce, e poi lo Chevalier lo bacia; un veloce sfiorarsi di labbra che finisce per poi ricominciare, questa volta bisognoso e dolce. Alle loro spalle, qualcuno entra nella stanza ma esce subito senza che Philippe ci faccia a malapena attenzione, troppo concentrato sulla sensazione delle dita dello Chevalier che sfiorano la sua mascella e i respiri caldi tra i baci.

"Vieni con me" dice con me, senza nemmeno pensare a cio' che sta dicendo, quando si separano.

"Con piacere" dice lo Chevalier, sfiorando le labbra umide di Philippe col pollice. Philippe lo tocca con la punta della lingua e lo Chevalier ci preme sopra. Philippe soffoca un gemito anticipatorio, trasformandolo invece in un basso ronzio.

Lo Chevalier si avvia ad aspettare vicino alla porta che Philippe sia in grado finalmente di stare in piedi.

"Dovrai guidarmi tu" dice, e Philippe fa una smorfia.

"Potremmo non essere soli nelle mie stanze" dice, sperando di aver avuto la prontezza di cacciare via quella gente prima. Nota le varie espressioni sul viso dello Chevalier prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un colpo di tosse e ricomporsi.

"Un'altra volta, allora."

"Tuttavia..." dice Philippe, attaccandosi ad un bottone del cappotto dello Chevalier.

"Tuttavia..."

Lo Chevalier blocca la mano di Philippe, intrecciandola alla propria e ogni forma di tensione che si era improvvisamente formata tra di loro scompare. Sono cosi' vicini che Philippe riesce a vedere il petto dello Chevalier muoversi col respiro. Non distoglie nemmeno lo sguardo per chiudere a chiave la porta.

La mano dello Chevalier trova per prima cosa il bottone nelle asole di Philippe e, quando lui guarda in basso, lo Chevalier gli alza di nuovo il mento e lo bacia così dolcemente e così a lungo che Philippe dimentica di respirare e si fa venire le vertigini. Philippe sussulta, cercando di accumulare piu' aria possibile per fermare la testa che gira, solo che lo Chevalier fa scorrere le dita sotto la sua maglietta e il suo respiro si trasforma in qualcosa di orlato dal desiderio. Lo Chevalier ride, gli sfiora un capezzolo e dona un piccolo brivido a Philippe.

"Oh?" dice lo Chevalier, alzando un sopracciglio e tracciando di nuovo lo stesso punto, ma stavolta piu' deliberatamente.

Philippe non dice nulla, si aggrappa solo sulla giacca dello Chevalier e li spinge contro il muro, le gambe che si aggrovigliano rischiando di farli cadere. Quando lo Chevalier li allontana abbastanza da tirar su la maglietta di Philippe, quest'ultimo trattiene un inaspettato lamento. È ricompensato, però, dalla sensazione della camicia di seta dello Chevalier contro la pelle, e poi dalla pelle contro la pelle, pallida, anche se arrossata, e deliziosamente intatta.

Philippe si lascia sfuggire un gemito sul collo dello Chevalier, quando questo si stringe ancora di piu' contro di lui, i loro cazzi si sfiorano attraverso il tessuto sottile che li tortura muovendosi. Quando Philippe affonda le dita nelle asole della cintura dello Chevalier e trova i primi riccioli biondi, lo Chevalier sobbalza, torcendo le unghie che graffiano il braccio di Philippe.

"Dio, ti prego" esorta.

Philippe sorride, e lascia che le sue dita indugino ancora un po', giocherellando coi riccioli, prima di allungarsi verso la lunghezza dello Chevalier, andando a sfiorare la punta alla cieca. Lo Chevalier sospira e si spinge verso il tocco di Philippe, la fronte che cade contro la sua. Philippe afferra la sua bocca con la propria, aperta e vogliosa, toccando punti inviolati, con frenesia. Il tocco dello Chevalier scorre sulla pelle di Philippe, lasciando scie di fuoco mentre tocca ovunque e da nessuna parte contemporaneamente.

I tessuti cadono sul pavimento e Philippe geme mentre i loro cazzi si toccano, scaldandosi l'uno contro l'altro, dove le barriere di Philippe si aprono, a malapena aggrappato ai suoi fianchi. Rimangono così per un momento, piccoli movimenti che donano sbalzi di piacere a Philippe mentre si godono quella vicinanza, i fianchi tremano come se fossero ragazzini inesperti. Poi lo Chevalier allunga la mano e li afferra entrambi, il sudore che si mischia al liquido preseminale mentre si accarezza, contorcendosi quel tanto che basta per impedire a Philippe di gridare.

Sente le labbra che premono contro il suo collo, i denti raschiano leggermente, ma abbastanza da fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene, in un modo che non sapeva che potesse essere cosi' piacevole; una leggera punta di dolore come quando bevi troppo vino a stomaco vuoto. La lingua di Chevalier si muove rapidamente sulla punta e manda i fuochi d'artificio che scuotono la sua sensibilita', mentre lo Chevalier disegna cerchi con un dito, come un chiodo che punzecchia la punta. Philippe sente il bruciore delle lacrime che gli preme l'angolo degli occhi e le ginocchia gli si piegano, tenuto in piedi solo dal braccio dello Chevalier che gli stringe la vita.

Riesce a sentire le proprie labbra emettere dei suoi che non riesce a sentire. Quando avvolge la mano attorno a quella dello Chevalier, intrecciando le loro dita senza interrompere il ritmo, le grida dello Chevalier si spostano su di loro, la sua testa si piega contro il muro.

"Ah, non fermarti" ansima.

"Io - oh - neanche per sogno."

Philippe aggroviglia la mano libera tra i capelli dello Chevalier, tirandogli la base del collo, e Chevalier guaisce, i suoi fianchi sussultano. Philippe può sentire il familiare calore che si accumula nel suo basso ventro, il formicolio sotto la sua pelle, che punta in una sola direzione. Trova la bocca dello Chevalier, la lingua che fuoriesce ad incasinare un mezzo bacio, interrotto solo dai loro gemiti.  
Poi lo Chevalier torce il polso in modo imprevisto e Philippe viene all'improvviso, l'eccitazione che si riversa su di lui e confondendo la sua mente per il piacere. Lo Chevalier non si ferma, li tiene entrambi in mano, anche quando la presa di Philippe si allenta. È forse troppo e lui si dimena senza voler davvero andarsene ma, prima che possa dire qualcosa, lo Chevalier si piega in avanti verso di lui e viene su entrambe le mani con un grido.

Rimangono così, mezzi spiaccicati contro il muro, ansimando per un po'. Lo Chevalier ride, dolce e riservato, e suona come una brezza calda, anche se Philippe rabbrividisce, appiccicoso e freddo mentre il sudore si asciuga.  
"Vieni con me", dice di nuovo.  
"Penso di averlo fatto," lo Chevalier sorride e Philippe scuote la testa con un'irritazione che sembra più divertimento.  
"Vieni a sud con me."  
"Va bene," dice lo Chevalier e chiude gli occhi, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Philippe.  
Con una sola semplice parola, qualcosa di solido si posa sul petto di Philippe, ansioso e pieno di speranza.  
"Va bene," dice Chevalier di nuovo, e sembra un inizio.

~

**Epilogo**

Inseguono il sole scintillante campagna dopo campagna, correndo lungo strade che passano dalla pietra bagnata al fango e alla foresta. Lo Chevalier osserva le figure di Philippe e Louis scomparire lungo l'orizzonte, catturate in una corsa apparentemente senza fine, e solo la meta' di lui desidera essere ancora rannicchiato dentro la carrozza, piuttosto che essersi lasciato convincere a cavalcare tutto il pomeriggio dalla delicata supplica di Philippe. Poi Philippe gira la testa all'indietro, con i capelli che gli si agitano nel vento e saluta lo Chevalier, che immagina di poter vedere il sorriso luminoso e gentile che sta iniziando ad esistere solo per lui.

Arrivano al castello dopo il tramonto del giorno successivo, con le ossa tirate per essere stati gettati lungo sentieri impervi e stanchi che affamati. Lo Chevalier collassa nel letto di Philippe prima che ancora che qualcuno abbia la possibilità di mostrargli dove si trovasse il proprio, non che avesse intenzione di vederlo, in ogni caso. È vagamente consapevole, non molto tempo dopo, del braccio di Philippe che lo avvolge, le labbra che gli sfiorano la base del collo.  
Il mattino dopo, Philippe ha lasciato il letto, ma lo Chevalier non deve muoversi troppo prima di trovarlo chino su una finestra aperta, immerso nel sole di metà mattina. Gli porta un bicchiere di vino, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. Lo Chevalier si appoggia per baciarlo e lo manca completamente quando Philippe si muove, tirandogli dolorosamente i capelli. Philippe gli porge un ramoscello, con i capelli biondi ancora impigliati.

"Odio la vita all'aria aperta."  
"Non dovevi cavalcare in quel cespuglio,"lo prende in giro Philippe.  
"Non ho deciso di farlo."  
Prima che lo Chevalier possa di nuovo lamentarsi dell'entusiasmo del suo cavallo per le bacche, Philippe lo bacia, e questa volta non lo manca.

~

Passano ore a rilassarsi nel tepore dell'inizio dell'estate, che sta già arrivando li' a sud, intrecciati l'uno all'altro, il vino sempre a portata di mano. Tra di loro progettano feste sontuose, troppo elaborate per la corte ridotta che c'e' qui, ma perfette per il loro ritorno a Parigi, e ridono delle espressioni preoccupate di quelli che si affrettano a recarsi da e verso gli alloggi del re. Lo Chevalier non si fa sfuggire il leggero sguardo di nostalgia negli occhi di Philippe, tuttavia, ogni volta che viene menzionato il consiglio del Re, e si chiede come un po' più di potere potrebbe farsi strada in futuro. Il pensiero però non dura a lungo, scacciato dal vagare distratto delle dita di Philippe e da labbra inquiete.  
Per poco salta la cena, ma il cipiglio di disapprovazione che sta crescendo in lui lo tormenta per tutto il tempo, e lo Chevalier sospetta che Philippe possa aver parlato con Louis ad un certo punto. C'è qualcosa di caldo e rassicurante in quel pensiero.

~  
La testa dello Chevalier vortica, intorbidita dal vino e dall'eccitazione che lo rende ipersensibile ad ogni tocco.  
"Per favore," Philippe sussulta sotto di lui, intrecciando gli le dita tra i capelli.  
Lo Chevalier piega un dito, trascinandolo lungo il petto di Philippe, lasciandosi dietro un luccichio di olio dorato. La candela sfarfalla accanto a loro, proiettando nella stanza lunghe ombre di un intenso color cremisi. Philippe si contorce. Lo Chevalier gli posa un bacio calmante sulla tempia, accarezzandogli i capelli li' dove gocce di sudore vanno a formarsi.

"Presto, presto" sussurra lo Chevalier, "lo prometto."

Fa vagare la mano un po' più in basso, tracciando la pelle all'interno delle cosce di Philippe e sentendo un po' di eccitazione nello stomaco e i brividi tremendi che riesce a tirargli fuori. Philippe si contorce nei fianchi, alla ricerca di un contatto e lo Chevalier alla fine cede, disegnando lunghe linee per tutta la lunghezza di Philippe prima di prenderne la punta in bocca e facendo schioccare la lingua solo una volta. I soffici sospiri che Philippe si fa sfuggire si trasformano in grida bisognose, quindi lo Chevalier lo fa di nuovo. Philippe gli si scaglia contro, quindi lo Chevalier si allontana, una mano ferma sui fianchi di Philippe.  
"Ah, ah," avverte.  
Philippe preme la testa contro il cuscino con un gemito. Lo Chevalier gli prende la mascella con le dita gentili, alla ricerca di un morbido bacio. Lo Chevalier ci versa ogni grammo di attenzione, sperando che Philippe capisca che gli sta chiedendo di avere fiducia in lui, e viene ricompensato quando Philippe si fa malleabile tra le sue braccia.

"Siediti per me" mormora, e Philippe si sposta contro di lui, appoggiandosi contro la testiera. Lo Chevalier alza le ginocchia, ridendo per la scossa che Philippe gli dà quando tocca la parte inferiore delle sue ginocchia.  
"Solletico", mormora Philippe, e lo Chevalier si abbassa per premere un bacio su quel punto finché anche Philippe ride.  
Chevalier preme la fronte contro la piega dei fianchi di Philippe e morde, solo un po ', la pelle morbida che ci trova. Le risate di Philippe diventano gemiti.  
"Sbrigati," gli dice, ma si rialza comunque, riorganizzandosi finché Philippe sul suo grembo.  
Trova la bottiglia di lubrificante, abbandonata di fianco e che perde sulle lenzuola, e ne versa una buona quantità sulle dita, lasciandola gocciolare tra loro. Philippe ansima in attesa mentre lo Chevalier disegna dei cerchi attorno alla apertura, premendo la punta del dito.  
Philippe rabbrividisce per tutto il tempo che lo Chevalier lo prepara, le gambe che gli tremano intorno alla vita e lo Chevalier fa una pausa per stringere con la mano libera quella di Philippe.  
"Non sono vergine," dice Philippe, ad un tratto. "non so perché -"  
"Lo so", dice lo Chevalier. "Neanch'io."

Philippe guarda in basso, li' dove lo Chevalier è duro, dolorante e rosso che si macchia del proprio liquido preseminale, e poi lancia un'occhiata, con gli occhi spalancati. Sorride, ma sembra piu' un ghigno che lo Chevalier pensa che lo faccia sembrare incredibilmente nervoso. Poi lo afferra, una mano che stringe forte ma non abbastanza, e lo Chevalier si rende conto che non era nervosismo, ma solo una presa in contropiede, giocosa. Lo Chevalier getta indietro la testa e geme, torcendo involontariamente le dita dentro Philippe, che grida, contorcendosi completamente sul letto.  
Tutti i pensieri che lo Chevalier aveva avuto sullo stuzzicarlo a lungo, vengono soffocati da un bisogno ardente. Sforbicia per controllare quanto Philippe sia ormai aperto per lui, mentre Philippe si spinge contro di lui.  
"Sono pronto, sono pronto. Adesso."  
Chevalier lo bacia, velocemente e profondamente, le loro lingue che si intrecciano. Si morde il labbro alla sensazione delle sue dita e quelle di Philippe che si sfiorano attorno al suo cazzo, fa un lungo respiro prima di allinearsi e spingersi dentro di lui.  
Philippe si lascia sfuggire un suono spezzato mentre le sue mani scivolano contro i fianchi dello Chevalier per spingerlo piu' a fondo dentro di se'. Lo Chevalier si è adattato a malapena alla calda sensazione di essere dentro di lui, quando Philippe inizia a muoversi, forte e veloce, e lo Chevalier pensa che debba sicuramente sentire del dolore pungente.  
"Fermati, fermati," Philippe si ferma, si allontana e lo Chevalier gli mette una mano sul petto e un'altra sulla schiena, tenendolo fermo. "Rallentiamo, per favore?"

Philippe strabuzza gli occhi, la confusione palesemente disegnata sul suo viso.

"Non durero', se continuiamo in questo modo" spiega lo Chevalier, con un leggero sorriso.

"Oh", Philippe sospira.

Lo Chevalier si spinge di nuovo in lui, lento in un modo che sembra una tortura persino per lui. Philippe si contorce ma non gli mette fretta.  
"Meglio?" chiede lo Chevalier e Philippe annuisce.  
Rimangono così a lungo, indugiando nella sensualità di lunghi tocchi e spinte lente. Poi lo Chevalier muove i fianchi di Philippe per un'angolazione migliore e una litania di suppliche si riversa dalle labbra di Philippe.  
"Per favore, per favore, di più, oh, ho bisogno..."  
Lo Chevalier si stacca dai fianchi, rompendo il ritmo e colpendo il punto all'interno di Philippe che lo fa guaire, una goccia di liquido preseminale che cade sul suo stomaco. Chevalier lo fa ancora.

"Ancora, per favore", chiede Philippe, e lo Chevalier sa che ci sono parole a malapena sussurrate che si lascia sfuggire anche lui, un insieme di gemiti e pensieri non del tutto formati.  
Ci vogliono solo un po' di spinte, piu' accellerate, per lasciare che Philippe faccia cadere la testa contro la spalla di Chevalier, ansimando.  
Chevalier avvolge una mano intorno a lui, andando a ritmo con le sue spinte, e Philippe si riversa su entrambi. Chevalier pensa di sentire il proprio nome tra i lamenti di Philippe, e questo basta a farlo avanzare, l'eccitazione che gli pulsa dentro, che gli fa contorcere le dita dei piedi e la base dello stomaco.  
Continua a muoversi, la mano di Philippe sulla sua schiena che lo tiene lì anche se lo Chevalier riesce a vedere quanto sia ormai ipersensibile ovunque. Philippe lo bacia, a bocca aperta e ancora desideroso, e lo Chevalier viene con un gemito basso, spingendosi dentro Philippe un'ultima volta.  
Restano così, intrecciati in completo silenzio, finché lo Chevalier sente il suo seme fuoriuscire da Philippe e si muove, allontanandosi lentamente, per trovare qualcosa con cui pulirli entrambi. Philippe si volta, assonnato e docile sotto il suo tocco, mentre lo Chevalier gli si accovaccia di fianco, facendo scorrere un dito su ogni punto del corpo di Philippe finché la stanchezza non lo raggiunge, molto tempo dopo che gli occhi di Philippe si sono già chiusi.

~

Lo Chevalier si sveglia insolitamente presto, la luce del mattino si insinua appena tra le persiane, e trova Philippe che lo fissa, appoggiato su un gomito.  
"Ciao", sussurra Philippe, premendo un dito sull'angolo delle labbra dello Chevalier.  
Quando lo bacia, sa di sonno e del vino del giorno prima, e qualcosa di più naturale di quello, e lo Chevalier si ritrova, inspiegabilmente, a goderne. Si mette seduto, quanto basta per trovarsi in linea con la mascella di Philippe.  
  
"D'ora in poi", sussurra, "ogni giorno che non ti tocco", passa un dito sul capezzolo di Philippe, "non ti assaggio" ci preme le labbra, "non ti sento", Philippe si spinge contro di lui, l'erezione mattutina evidente tra le lenzuola, "sarà un giorno di morte e di lutto".  
Philippe sogghigna, luminoso come il primo giorno, e lo bacia. Lo Chevalier se lo tira piu' vicino e rifiuta di lasciarlo andare, anche se Philippe combatte con le lenzuola tra di loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed e' fatta, ringrazio infinitamente Kat per avermi permesso di tradurre questa storia, e auguro a chiunque voglia leggerla buona lettura. Questi due mi hanno rubato il cuore e mi mancano ogni giorno!


End file.
